lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Kuzon
Planet Kuzon, formerly known as Planet Cilibe, is a planet that Lord Kuzon resided on and controlled his slaves and wealth. The planet is rich is soil and crops which was another reason Lord Kuzon made good wealth with his slaves. It is home to the Cilibe race. It is unknown what it was named before Lord Kuzon took control of it, most likely Planet Cilibe. O'rigins' The Planet once belonged to the Cilibe race before it was raided and enslaved by Lord Kuzon, who then used the Cilibes as slaves to fuel his needs and wants, as they were weaker than him. The Cilibe were a highly intelligent mystical race, and formed a large lake of green fluid, and when you took from its power, you could have eternal life (so long as you weren't killed). This is why Kuzon wanted it so bad, and because he was much more powerful than them, he could easily dominate and take it all for himself. After Kuzon was killed in 1047, the Cilibe locked the goo up, so that only the most worthy people could even get to look at it. It has a black sky, and the planet is yellow. The soil and ground is very fluffy and good for oil and crops. It is known for having no clouds at all due to the smoke and stuff from Lord Kuzon's rich oil factory in the air killing the clouds and such, making then extinct on that planet. The planet is about the size of Earth. 'Saiyan arrival' In 737, after Planet Vegeta's nearby destruction, a spaceship landed upon the planet carrying the future Lord Kuzon, Oora, children Kuzak (Kuzon's brother), Kuzob, Kuzao (Kuzon's brother) and Kuzima, Saiyans that escaped from PV's destruction. Kuzao later died of a sickness. They lived together for a few weeks as a family, before Lord Kuzon, then Kuzon I, started noticing that the race that thrived, had a goo that could give eternal life. Kuzon attained this, and didn't want his family, who he believed was useless and retarded, to have it. So, instead of killing them, he banished them. He ordered them to leave in their spaceship. He didn't care where, he just didn't want to see them again. Oora was sent off in a different ship than Kuzak, Kuzob and Kuzima, who were just young children. Oora, eventually, was kidnapped by Ma-Ryu, the Dragon God, and brought to his realm to fuel his needs. The other three, scoured the universe and grown up for 300 years, before finding Earth. Unknowingly to Kuzon, the three children had also attained the eternal life goo before leaving. Kuzon then coined the name "Lord" Kuzon, enslaved the race, and took over everything for himself. He would do this for 310 years. 'Lord Kuzon Saga' In 1047, Lord Kuzon remembered he had another son named Kuzon II, and so he built a spaceship and fled the planet to Earth, where he remembered he was sent. He attacked a city, and left a message, which he knew he'd find, and left. Kuzon did find the message, as well as the Lookout Crew. Kuzon and the LC travelled to the coordinates listed, and found LK. LK attacked Kuzon and his friends insanely, and Kuzon and them fought him. LK turned into a Great Ape in the heat of the battle, and later, a Super Saiyan. He had achieved Super Saiyan from his 300 years of training. Kuzoh, the father of Lord Kuzon, appeared as a ghost, and fought him for a while, and debuted into Lookout RP, introducing himself. Lord Kuzon was soon defeated by Merohan, with a Kamehameha impaling him. The Cilibe helped rid of his body afterwards. The Cilibe then lived in peace and locked their goo up to prevent another accident. Category:Planets Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Locations Category:Lookout I/II